


所怀恋的（恋し）

by claraleeeee



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraleeeee/pseuds/claraleeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个老头子的不正经约会，武甜甜不幸被坑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	所怀恋的（恋し）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whelsker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/gifts).



> 很久以前的车，现在才发出来我真是罪大恶极。看来蝎攻文很少我来贡献一份力量好了。题目是随便想的，刚好是写这篇文时单曲循环的一首三味线的题目（。）前方高能，肉不好吃，自备护目镜。

　　冰凉的指尖触到坚实的肌肉，在其上慢慢滑过，麻痒的触感让半藏皱起了眉。

 

　　“我喜欢你的身子，”奎良跨坐在半藏身上慢慢替人脱下了衣服，目光却着迷地黏在衣服与皮肤的边界处，“线条很美。”

 

　　放到以前他怎么都想不到奎良能说出这种话，堂堂教主怎能如此轻浮？

 

　　不过他们现在在床上纠缠，这又是另一回事了。

 

　　奎良把半藏推到床上前就已经脱掉了上衣，蓝马甲被两人踹到一边掉下床，然后半藏的衣服跟着奎良的马甲也掉下去了。

 

　　听见棉布落地发出的闷声，半藏皱起眉头打算起身去捡衣服：“衣服会脏的。”上半身刚离开床单便被奎良摁了回去，温度略低的手掌被半藏的皮肤暖热，仿佛一块冰融化于此。

 

　　奎良稍用力不让半藏起身，俯下身来去吻对方：“别管那衣服了，过来。”两人唇瓣相触，半藏从奎良的两片嘴唇间尝到一丝清茶的涩味，估计他来之前去了趟茶馆。

 

　　温热的呼吸拂过半藏的脸，奎良趁着自己的吻分散了半藏注意力之时扯开了半藏束发的带子，半藏稍长的发丝便在枕头上散了开来。

 

　　意识到自己的头发被扯开，半藏暂停了这个吻伸手去夺自己的发带。奎良哪能这么容易就让半藏得逞，他将发带藏于身后，坐在半藏身上微微欠身：“等会再拿，别急。”他笑眯眯地看着面带愠色的半藏，空出一只手抚摸半藏带着胡茬的脸试图降低一点温度。

 

　　“一把年纪了还玩。”半藏无奈，拿开奎良的手，他不确定自己是不是真的要和奎良发展到这一步——自从他妻子死后他再没和任何人有过床笫之欢，至少在今天之前就连奎良也没跟他上过床。只感觉下体一阵酥软，奎良不知何时手掌已覆在半藏的裆部，正要替半藏褪下裤子。

 

　　一滴汗珠滚下来落在半藏裤子上，晕染开一片略深的水渍。冰块开始化了吗？半藏没敢把他的玩笑说出口，他再一次吻了奎良并帮助对方褪下自己的裤子。

 

　　奎良微阖的双眼近在眼前，半藏不由得想起加奈一身水蓝和服跪坐于榻榻米上，双眼低垂手指轻捻三味线的画面。

 

　　加奈离他太远了，就连三味线的声音也遥远起来。

 

　　“……嗯？”不知何时奎良的声音掺了点鼻音，他握住半藏的家伙套弄几下唤醒了人的小兄弟，“走神了。”似是警告，他在半藏的鼻尖上轻咬一下以示惩罚，得到的只有半藏的一声“嗯”作为应答。

 

　　对此奎良也没多说什么，他解不开半藏的心结，只能让半藏自己慢慢走出去。

 

　　与此同时奎良的手掌开始揉搓半藏的下体，微凉触感倒是让那根家伙很快抬起了头。两人间的空气逐渐沸腾起来，半藏看见奎良的脸颊泛起血色，本想把对方揽过来，却被奎良避开了。短发男人稍稍向后挪了一下位置，让自己弯腰时脸能刚好碰到半藏那根家伙的顶端。他伸出舌尖在顶端扫了一下，打趣道：“太刀出鞘了，想让我坐在上面吗？“还没等半藏来得及开口，他将那根硕大家伙的头部。湿热的口腔包裹住敏感的顶端，不同于奎良手掌带来的刺激，他的嘴给半藏带来的是与此截然不同的快感。

 

　　“啊……”半藏没能掩住自喉咙深处发出的叹息，他微坐起身，后背靠在床头，小心地揉了揉奎良的头顶。奎良本想把半藏的手抓过来，碍于口中的东西只好作罢。他费力将半藏的家伙挤入口中，笨拙地吸舔那根灼热的柱体，他想要听到半藏因为欲望而发出的喘息声，他想要听到半藏更多的喘息声。细小的摩擦声在半藏耳中简直比刀刃碰刀刃的铿锵声还要响亮，也许是罪恶感作祟，他总觉得与奎良做这等事是不对的。

　　奎良吐出硬物，稍喘了口气，被液体浸润过的嘴唇此时尤为色气。他抬头朝半藏笑了一下，右眼处的伤疤也随之牵动，然后再一次吞下半藏的家伙。只是这次奎良让那根柱体全部进入他的口中，冠状顶端抵在他喉咙处，让他几乎窒息。

　　在半藏眼里这又是另一幕画面了，不得不说奎良此时的模样比以往何时都要诱人。他从奎良口中抽出自己的家伙，凑过去在奎良的唇上印下一个吻。奎良顺从地接受了半藏主动给他的吻，甚至在半藏准备离开他的双唇时又把人拉了回来。

　　半藏继续吻着奎良，空出一只手在枕头旁胡乱摸索，最终从棉布床单下摸到被他俩揉进去的套子。他攥着套子，把奎良抱住自己脑袋的两只手一并拿开，奎良的力气大到让半藏怀疑奎良是否要像他哥哥一样把半藏的头拽出来。半藏将手里的套子塞进奎良握着他发带的手里，拿回了自己被奎良捏到变形的可怜发带扔到床头柜上。

　　“帮我套上，”半藏的手覆在奎良的脊背上，沿着对方的脊柱一路滑到裤腰，手指试图钻进那道缝隙中。奎良重重地发出一声鼻息，佯作不满撕开了半藏递给他的套子，替半藏套在那依旧屹立的家伙上，润滑剂沾得满手都是。而半藏依然在和奎良的裤子做斗争，他尝试了很多次都无法脱下对方的革裤，只是徒劳地向下扯。

　　没想到，一条裤子就能让半藏伤透脑筋。奎良摇头，自己解开裤子，在半藏的帮助下把身上的布料都蹬下床去。棉布床单被两人磨蹭得起皱，半藏坐起身将奎良搂过来，一手套弄起奎良略有疲软的家伙，另一只手沾了点套子上的润滑剂抹在奎良的穴口上，只在外面揉了揉便进入奎良的身体。

　　奎良的躯体比双手的温度要高一些，半藏此前完全不知道。某种程度上这算一条秘密，毕竟只有坦诚相见了才能了解到这件事。“哼嗯……”半藏的胳膊环住了奎良的腰，肌肤间的摩擦让奎良忍不住闷哼一声。半藏靠在奎良的胸口上，脸颊上的胡子划过奎良胸膛上的皮肤，使得半藏怀中人的甬道缩了一下。

　　自己的身体慢慢被半藏伸进去的手指扩张开来，奎良低下头去咬半藏的耳廓，舌尖在对方敏感的耳朵边缘舔舐。两人都抬起头来的家伙贴到一块，奎良不自觉地摇动腰部去蹭半藏的家伙。

　　“行了。”被体内抽插搅动的手指惹得弓起腰，奎良适应了深入体内的异物，让半藏抽出手。他调整了一下自己的位置，使半藏的家伙能抵在他被扩张得稍微软化下来的穴口，扶着半藏那根家伙的根部慢慢坐了下去。男人的那话可不比手指，奎良没想到即使扩张过了还是那么痛。奎良本不想表现的那么难受，然而额头上的冷汗与微微打颤的双腿出卖了他。半藏托起奎良的臀部，给奎良留了点余地：“疼了？”奎良摇头，身上肌肉紧绷起来，继续往下坐，使半藏的家伙没入他体内。

　　痛，确实很痛。但与之而来的还有一股莫名的满足感。奎良坐在半藏身上慢慢抬起腰部，然后再坐下去。他能感受到半藏那根家伙的形状，甚至是血管，他的身体比他想得还要敏感一些。半藏两手抓住奎良的腿根，缓慢地抽出顶入，让奎良尽快适应自己的大小。他的顶端开拓着奎良窄小的甬道，里面的肉壁咬住他的东西欢迎异物的侵入。

　　于是半藏开始进攻奎良的身体，他双臂环住奎良的躯干以防对方坐不稳，自己的家伙一下一下狠狠顶入奎良的深处，每当他摩擦到奎良那敏感处时都会听见一声低喘。奎良也是被欲望折磨得难受，他干脆趴在半藏身上，剩下的体力活全扔给了半藏。

　　整整半个小时奎良都在抑制自己的呻吟，就算是在床上他也不想让半藏听见那么令人羞耻的东西。不仅仅是他，半藏也在尽力压抑着自己的呻吟，时不时有几声喘息从唇间溢出，给两人间气氛又添上了点情色。

　　床板随着两人动作吱呀惨叫，奎良把自己的白浊洒在半藏的小腹上时半藏发誓他从尖锐噪音中听到奎良在低声叫他名字。他本想做完再求证，不过到那时他再怎么问也问不出结果了。

　 奎良刚高潮过后没多久，半藏也跟着去了。他用尽力气把奎良禁锢在怀中，仿佛是要把对方揉进体内。奎良被半藏抱得生疼，所幸半藏很快放开了他，不然他可能就会死在半藏怀里。

　　歇息过后，奎良从半藏身上坐起来，滑腻的皮肤上挂满汗珠，抬眼瞧见半藏赖在床上的懒散模样：“老当益壮啊。”半藏笑笑没答话，他剥掉被他用得一塌糊涂的套子，随手扔进床边的垃圾桶里，却遭到奎良的训斥：“这东西可不像衣服一样能乱扔。”而半藏做出无可奈何的表情，伸手抚平奎良皱起的眉心。

　　奎良拍开半藏的手，弯腰从地上捡起他们扔掉的衣服放回床上：“自己擦一下肚子上的污渍，我先穿衣服。”

　　几秒钟后他又有点犹豫地开口：“波佐志，你下次来一趟林魁吧。我几个弟子带了些好茶，我想你也该过来尝尝。”半藏从床上坐起来，取了一张抽纸擦干净沾在小腹上的黏滑液体，开口想要回绝奎良的提议：“白井流还有很多事情要处理，我可能无法……”

　　“你可以让武田那小子帮你。”奎良打断了半藏的话，他的神情却不似他的语气一样着急。

　　“看来我没什么别的选择了。”

　　“是的。如果你能带一些金平糖过来，我想冰霜她会很高兴的，至少她不会再来攻击你了。”

　　“听着不错。”


End file.
